In order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have increased since the commercialization of a 4th-Generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5th-Gneration (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an mmWave band (for example, 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna technologies are being discussed to mitigate propagation path loss in the mmWave band and increase propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device-to-Device communication (D2D), a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has developed Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
In IEEE 802.11ad, which is the standard of a WLAN system, which is one of the systems implemented in the mmWave band, data is transmitted and received through a Single-Input Single-Output (SISO)-based transmission method using a broadband and beamforming in the mmWave. Accordingly, in order to apply the current standard of IEEE 802.11ad to future pre-5G or post-11ad standards, methods of supporting Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO)-based communication are required in an IEEE 802.11ad-based system.